


Let Her Go [fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: You only know you love her when you let her go.  (Spoilers through 4x06)





	Let Her Go [fanvid]

Bonnalise is real.

Let Her Go by Passenger, covered by Nicole Cross  
Footage from Seasons 1-4 of How to Get Away with Murder


End file.
